


Homophobia Stirkes

by Emariia



Series: You Make Me Worry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Ron says some things that rub Harry the wrong way.





	Homophobia Stirkes

“Ugh, Dean and Seamus keep going on and on and  _ on _ about being bloody soulmates. I can’t believe they would go that far to stop dating Ginny. Like I know she can be bad, but she’s not  _ that _ bad.” Ron flopped onto one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room dramatically, and Harry eyed him cautiously. Hermione kept her head in her book. 

 

“What do you mean, Ron?” 

 

“Well obviously, two boys can’t be soulmates together.” Hermione’s head emerged from her book for a second at that statement, but after a moment, she went back to reading. 

 

Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Why not?” 

 

“Well, just because it’s  _ wrong, _ mate,” Ron scoffed. “The universe wouldn’t do that because it’s just wrong.” 

 

“Oh,” Harry said, “I didn’t know there were rules to soulmates like that.” 

 

“Well, there aren’t any  _ other _ rules,” Ron shrugged, “Not that I know of, at least.” 

 

“Okay,” Harry said. Hermione stared hard at Ron for a moment, and then turned the page of her book. 

 

……………

 

As the second year transfiguration class filed out of the doorway, Harry waved Hermione and Ron on without him. 

 

“Are you sure, mate? Snape’s gonna go ballistic if you’re late.” 

 

“I’ll get a pass,” Harry said quietly, “It shouldn’t take too long, anyway.” 

 

Ron reluctantly left the room, and Hermione shot Harry a proud, but concerned look over her shoulder. 

 

Harry waited until he was sure he was gone, and then approached Mcgonagall’s desk.

 

“Professor?” 

 

“Oh, Mr. Potter, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” Harry grinned a little, thinking that at least his time at the Dursleys had been useful for one thing. “What can I do for you? If this is about your grade on the last paper, I’m afraid that though it was abysmal, I can’t afford you any more privileges than the other children.”  

 

“No, I-” Harry took a breath and shuffled his feet. “I wouldn’t want you to. I just- would you mind giving me some tips on research?” 

 

Mcgonagall peered over her glasses at Harry. “While I am pleased to seeing you want to become more studious, I’m sure Madame Pince would be better suited to fill your needs.” Mcgonagall pushed her glasses up and went back to grading papers. 

 

Harry shuffled for a moment longer staring at the blurred papers before him and then blurted, “Can two boys not be soulmates?” 

 

Mcgonagall took her glasses off and set them on the desk next to her, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. She straightened and then said firmly, “Who told you that, Harry?”

 

Harry shuffled more and fiddled with his fingers. “R-ron did.” 

 

“Alright,” She glanced at her pocket watch, nodded and  waved her wand in a complicated motion. One of the desks turned into a comfortable chair. It pulled up in front of Mcgonagall’s desk, and she gestured to it. “Let’s talk, Harry.” 

 

Harry sat in the chair gingerly and set his stuff down beside him. 

 

“First, to answer you question, two boys are perfectly able to be soulmates. Unfortunately, some people see that two boys or two girls together is a sin, and so they believe that two males or two females cannot be soulmates together.” 

 

“But why?” Harry’s face was scrunched in confusion again. “It’s not hurting anyone that two people are together, is it?” 

 

“For muggles,” Mcgonagall replied gently, “Two males or two females together cannot reproduce, as they have no means, so they feel threatened. But two Wizards or two Witches  _ can _ have children together, through means of transfiguration or polyjuice. Because even though you are in the shape of someone else, you are still yourself, and in the other form, you have the ability to become pregnant, as a born male, or get others pregnant, as a born female. It’s one of the only legal uses of Polyjuice, and there is a potion that will just change your gender, and one that will give a male a womb. In the Wizarding world, homophobia, that is what hatred against gay and lesbian couples is called, is nothing but bigotry made to make themselves feel more powerful or more worthy. And unfortunately, like blood purists, there isn’t a lot we can do to change their minds.”  

 

Harry nodded and looked down to his shoes. “Ron’s my friend, but I don’t think i want to be friends with him anymore.” 

 

Mcgonagall gave a sigh. “Is he bothering a gay or lesbian couple?” 

 

Harry hesitated, then shook his head. “The subject just came up, but it bothered me when he said two boys couldn’t be soulmates.” 

 

“Why did it bother you so much?” 

 

“Well, the way that he said it, and that Hermione didn’t agree, but also didn’t join the conversation, and that I think my soulmate is a boy.” Harry mumbled, fidgeting with his robes. 

 

“Oh, Harry,” Mcgonagall said. She looked very sad for a moment, and Harry felt sad, too. 

 

“Well,” Mcgonagall said, “Why don’t you go down to Professor Sprout? She doesn’t have a class at the moment, and she’ll be able to tell you more.” Mcgonagall said, writing something on a piece of paper. “If the period still hasn’t ended, go to Professor Flitwick, he knows a spell that will reveal whether or not you have a soulmate, and he’ll write you a pass to your next class, alright, Mr. Potter?” Mcgonagall said briskly. 

 

Harry nodded and took the paper when she held it out. 

 

“Thank you professor, you’ve been very helpful.” 

 

“Make sure to stop by the library so you can talk to Madame Pince.” 

 

Harry replied with a bright grin, and then he left. 


End file.
